


One Shot Requests

by Ujinikabolokov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ujinikabolokov/pseuds/Ujinikabolokov
Summary: Hi! This is my first set of fics/ writing in 7 years. Comment on the first chapter for requests and Constructive criticism is always welcome! Tags will be added the more chapters are added. Basically all fandoms and kinks are open apart from extreme gore (wound fucking, torture etc) and Scat, I'm willing to try piss play, but it might not turn out well. Please keep in mind that this will be done when I have time, not the second someone asks me for one, so my schedule of updates will be irregular. I will try to wan you about long periods of nothing before they happen.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 2





	1. Comment here for requests.

Please comment under for requests. The kinks that I will not do are already posted in the description so please don't suggest something without reading it first.


	2. OC/OC (My first oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral Sex, Anal sex, light Orgasm control, Dom/Sub, Mild pet play (if it can be called that), pet names, Creampie.  
> First ever Fanfic/Oneshot! please try not to judge too hard :)

Pope Sixtus IV carried his lover, Gabriel, through into his Penthouse suite’s bedroom.   
He had organised for them to fly out and meet him when he was in between jobs, being the Left Hand for one of the most feared mobs in the US meant he was a busy person. When he saw them, a bolt of arousal shot through him at the sight he was greeted with. His love had followed the instructions sent to him, to dress in some, Suggestive clothing. Gabriel was his name, and his upper body was covered in a thick hoodie, hood up and obscuring some of his defining features, the shapeless cloth masking his Physique, his soft and supple curves, the subtle swell of his chest that implied the presence of petite breasts. His midsection was adorned by a skirt that came down to his mid-thigh and did very little to hide the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, again on Pope’s orders. His thick pillowy thighs were covered in thigh high stockings, completing the “femboy” look that the Pope wanted to achieve.  
Pope laid Gabriel onto the bed, covering the boy with his larger, more muscular body. Pope nipped at the exposed collarbone with his teeth.   
“A-ah Pope...”, a smack echoed through the room, landing on Gabriel’s ass, leaving a faint imprint on the flesh. Gabriel cried out in surprise twisting as if to avoid another blow.   
“What do you call me my dear?” Pope teasingly cooed.   
“S-s-sir” Came the shaky reply 

“Good boy”, a whimper escaped Gabriel at the praise murmured into the back of his neck. Pope raised himself off of the slightly glassy-eyed boy, his head turned, and surveyed the room, looking for a good place to sit. “Come pet”, a small shudder wracked Gabriel at the pet name given to him, “Strip and kneel at the bottom of the bed and wait in position.”  
Gabriel gave a “yes sir” and began to slowly strip. First the hoodie went, revealing a lack of anything else under it. Pope gave an appreciative hum, and motioned Gabriel to continue. Soon Gabriel was completely naked, and he began to make his way over to Pope. 

“Ah! Pets crawl, don’t they?” Pope gave, what he hoped was, a stern look at Gabriel, reprimanding him for his mistake. Gabriel let out a wordless whimper and dropped to his knees and began to crawl over to Pope, swinging his hips as if to entice Pope. When he reached Pope, he rested his head upon Pope’s thigh and looked up as if asking for permission. “what is it Pet? Would you like to suck on me?” Gabriel gave out a high-pitched whine and nodded frantically. “Beg me then, beg like the little pet you are” Gabriel moaned lowly and began to pant.

“P-p-please Sir, c-c-can I please suck your cock?” His eyes were foggy and his breath was uneven, the anticipation built until Pope spoke the magic words.  
“Of course, Pet. Suck me until I come”. Gabriel hands rushed up to Pope’s zipper, but ceased when Pope let out a warning noise, he looked up at Pope confused and desperate, as if Gabriel would combust if he didn’t end up with Pope’s prick in his mouth. “Pets don’t use their hands do they?” Gabriel flushed a beautiful shade of crimson that reached all the way down to his dusky nipples and undid Pope’s trousers and boxers with his teeth. When Gabriel closed his full lips over the tip of Pope’s rather large member, the world erupted into white. Pope let out a deep moan, cause Gabriel to lock eyes with Pope and to begin moving up and down Pope’s length. A deep rumble echoed from the depths of Pope’s chest, signalling his approval. Gabriel flushed and kept on abusing Pope’s cock with his tight, warm mouth until Pope signalled it was time for them to move to the bed, for the real fun to begin.   
Once Gabriel had crawled to the bed, once again swinging his hips like some sort of Succubus, Pope moved Gabriel’s nubile body onto his hands and knees, ready to accept anything that was given to him. Gabriel’s prick stood hard and leaking under his stomach, Angry red head showing his need to come, but Pope didn’t plan on letting that happen anytime soon. When Pope settled behind the pale, rounded rear, he gave it a few slaps, causing Gabriel to let out a loud whimper and his cock to spurt thick, white precum over the silken sheets. “P-please sir, please touch me”, Gabriel’s voice was shaky and strained, like he was having to restrain himself from doing something he knew he would be punished for. Pope ran his fingers down Gabriel’s inner thighs, teasing him as he watched Gabriel’s plump rear begin to flush from the impacts.  
“But I already am pet, would you like something more?” Pope’s voice deepened towards the end of the sentence, enticing Gabriel, daring him to ask. But at this point, after sucking his master, and being teased by his featherlight touches, he was desperate, a cry tore out of him.

“S-s-sir, p-p-lease – ah – f- hng- uck me!”

“But of course, my pet.”

Pope gathered the lube he had set aside, slicked up his finger and began to slowly slide it into Gabriel’s tight entrance. “Oh baby, always so tight for me, aren’t you? Did you even play with yourself since I last saw you?” Pope added another finger and began to scissor them, looking for the sweet little gland that would turn Gabriel into even more of a slut. Pope curled his fingers up and hit Gabriel’s prostate dead on. Gabriel’s arms gave out and he moaned whorishly,   
“A-ah! Y-y-yes! Right t-t-here Please!” 

Pope finished stretching out Gabriel’s hole and began to lube up his rather sizeable cock. “How badly do you want it Pet? How badly do you want my cock to stretch out your slutty hole?” Pope’s voice was low and rough with arousal.  
Gabriel’s voice was muffled in the pillows, but Pope could still make out his whimpers and begging for Pope’s cock. Gabriel’s own cock was dripping constantly at this point and the head was a dark shade of red, almost bursting with need.   
Pope slowly ran the head of his own cock along the cleft of Gabriel’s ass, pushing a little when it ghosted over the slightly gaping but prepared hole in front of him.  
“P-p-please S-s-sir, I-I can’t an-y-ymore. P-please J-just Fu-uck me!” Gabriel was near sobbing at this point, trying to push back in order for Pope’s cock to finally slip into him. Pope finally took pity on Gabriel and pushed into Gabriel, a hot, tight and wet vice gripping onto his penis. Pope continued until his thighs met the still glowing buttocks, he then rested in order to not prematurely come himself. Gabriel had gone rigid at the penetration, gasping and gripping onto the sheets with a vice like grip, not unlike the one currently surrounding the rod of flesh spearing him open. He now tried to fuck himself, desperate to get some friction in order to put pressure onto his prostate. Pope chuckled lightly and drew back, watching as the muscle came with him, as if trying to suck him back in to keep him from leaving. Gabriel let out a scream when Pope rammed himself back into the tight heat, slamming straight into his prostate and causing his vision to white out momentarily. Pope draped himself over Gabriel, his chest to Gabriel’s back, and began a merciless rhythm that wouldn’t be out of place during a dog’s Rut. The constant impacts on Gabriel’s prostate turned him into a blubbering mess, barely stopping himself from coming and angering his Dom, the tears that streamed down his face were kissed away tenderly, contrasting what was happening to him a bit lower down. 

“Would you like to come Pet?” Pope’s voice was strained from exertion, the constant unfaltering pace taking its toll as he neared his own edge. Gabriel, who could feel his own earth-shattering orgasm approaching in the pit of his stomach, building and building up to a point that shouldn’t be possible to hold back, whimpered out an affirmative, hoping that his Dom would be kind enough to allow him an orgasm. “Then Come, Pet. Come on my cock like the slut you are.” Gabriel went completely still, and wailed out as his orgasm overcame him with all the subtlety of a runaway freight train, his vision completely whiting out and his cock spurting out his come with such an intensity that it reached his face, covering himself with his own seed. His passage spasmed and clenched on Pope’s cock, milking it, and it was that beautiful pressure that caused Pope to come into the channel, flooding it with his hot, thick seed. He slumped down and rested on top of Gabriel for a second before pulling out, the oversensitivity making Gabriel moan brokenly, semen spilling out of his Ruined and gaping hole. “Don’t worry pet, I’ll clean you up later” Pope nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck whispering softly into his ear, as if any loud sounds would break what was left of his beautiful sub into pieces. “Sleep now.”   
A tired “Yes sir” answered him as he spooned Gabriel, enjoying the afterglow, for he wouldn’t know when he would next be able to see Gabriel. He held on to the moment for as long as he could as he drifted off to a content sleep, nuzzled into Gabriel’s shoulder, content for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long after I first uploaded the work to get something out. I'm completely drowned in work despite me having holidays for a bit longer. Hope you enjoy it and if you think I missed any tags out, please let me know.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
